Apollious'es Confession
by Hannahstalnaker
Summary: Apollious and Bane only mated once! But the white bewilderbeast is somehow pregnant...and he's in danger!
1. Apollious'es Confession Chap 1

My brother's and my relationship was quite difficult, as to be understood, since we were both of the Alpha species.  
I ruled the "kingdom" and somehow he seemed to let me, though we occasionally battled for power, me usually winning thanks to having more patience and a lack of self awareness.  
Though something suddenly happened, the most drastic and terrifying turn of events, something I would have never dreamt possible.  
I, a male bewilderbeast, became pregnant...with my brother's child.  
Now it may seem like a lot to take in, like entering your home after a long day and realizing everything was gone; that rush of shock before the terror and sadness and defeat, and to me, this was much the same.  
Although I didn't feel a lot of sadness, I mostly felt fear and anxiety, contemplating many fearful questions, as in,  
What would my brother say?  
I had never caught him when he was purely enraged before, and I feared he would be quite enraged over this.  
I was torn between telling him or hiding it as long as I could...but then what?  
Leave without a word? Let him take over for me?  
Both options terrified me no end, but I had always planned way too far ahead.  
My eyes flickered as I gazed at my reflection in the water,  
bending my massive head to peer closer, and my frills and protrusions raised and flexed in worry and stress.  
Part of me hoped this couldn't be possible-Bane and I had only done it once...but there it was, my  
normally thin abdomen was rounded slightly, in the obvious sign of pregnancy...  
And as for the other part of me, it dreaded this being a mistake.  
I had hidden it for as long as I could, but I couldn't anymore; I was desperate to re-kindle the bond we had had years before as clutchlings...and now I needed him more than ever.  
With the weight of dismay and terror upon my shoulders, I headed to his part of the kingdom, which was dark and always clouded over, and where crumbling rocks hung over the sides of icy peaks and gigantic cliffs.  
Normally whenever I came here, I felt calm and only slightly ruffled, but now I felt utterly terrified and defenseless, and I feared that he could sense it.  
The mud and rust colored bewilderbeast slowly lumbered out of his cave, red and blue eyes glowing menacingly as he stared down at me.  
Unconsciously I lowered my head, and this made him perk up a bit, "Have you come for a challenge? Or are you submitting to me after all these years, Apollious?" he seethed, tail swinging back and forth slowly.  
I raised my head, feeling my entire body tremble, and gazed directly at him, "I have come for neither, Bane. I came to inform you of...a turn of events...that has me greatly worried."  
Bane huffed, "I am not concerned with your troubles, my poor foolish brother...I have no interest for your concerns as Alpha...in case you have not noticed, I have removed myself from your presence deliberately.  
"If you wish to discuss matters involving the Kingdom, then perhaps first you give me control."  
"I have not come to discuss Kingdom matters, Bane...I have come to inform you of something that has taken place because of what we did..."  
The bewilderbeast raised his head and frills, eyes narrowing a bit, "Oh? What of it? You cannot take back having submitted sexually to me, dear Apollious, don't forget that. And your virginity cannot return to you either, nor your dignity."  
I felt my cold scales flush a bit, but I ignored it, "Bane. Bewilderbeasts have a cycle in which even males can be pregnant.  
"This is because females are so rare. Only certain aged bewilderbeasts can do it, anyway."  
Bane snorted, "So? What of it? Are you wondering about me impregnating you? Because if you are, I would rather bow low and kiss your pristine little white feet."  
I huffed a bit, "I don't think you grasp the point I am trying to make...nor the importance of the situation."  
"What do I care of it? You are talking as though a swarm of bees have flown into your head and are buzzing about your brain."  
"I am talking about my differences of the cycled bewilderbeasts."  
That got his attention. "What are you saying, Apollious?"  
I sighed heavily, "I am one of those specific bewilderbeasts...and that when we mated, it was my cycle."  
Bane's eyes widened and his claws flexed, as though he were finally trying to grasp the situation.  
"The truth is, Brother..."  
I turned a bit and raised my wings, allowing him full view of my abdomen.

"I am carrying your child."


	2. Apollious

My brother's and my relationship was quite difficult, as to be understood, since we were both of the Alpha species.  
I ruled the "kingdom" and somehow he seemed to let me, though we occasionally battled for power, me usually winning thanks to having more patience and a lack of self awareness.  
Though something suddenly happened, the most drastic and terrifying turn of events, something I would have never dreamt possible.  
I, a male bewilderbeast, became pregnant...with my brother's child.  
Now it may seem like a lot to take in, like entering your home after a long day and realizing everything was gone; that rush of shock before the terror and sadness and defeat, and to me, this was much the same.  
Although I didn't feel a lot of sadness, I mostly felt fear and anxiety, contemplating many fearful questions, as in,  
What would my brother say?  
I had never caught him when he was purely enraged before, and I feared he would be quite enraged over this.  
I was torn between telling him or hiding it as long as I could...but then what?  
Leave without a word? Let him take over for me?  
Both options terrified me no end, but I had always planned way too far ahead.  
My eyes flickered as I gazed at my reflection in the water,  
bending my massive head to peer closer, and my frills and protrusions raised and flexed in worry and stress.  
Part of me hoped this couldn't be possible-Bane and I had only done it once...but there it was, my  
normally thin abdomen was rounded slightly, in the obvious sign of pregnancy...  
And as for the other part of me, it dreaded this being a mistake.  
I had hidden it for as long as I could, but I couldn't anymore; I was desperate to re-kindle the bond we had had years before as clutchlings...and now I needed him more than ever.  
With the weight of dismay and terror upon my shoulders, I headed to his part of the kingdom, which was dark and always clouded over, and where crumbling rocks hung over the sides of icy peaks and gigantic cliffs.  
Normally whenever I came here, I felt calm and only slightly ruffled, but now I felt utterly terrified and defenseless, and I feared that he could sense it.  
The mud and rust colored bewilderbeast slowly lumbered out of his cave, red and blue eyes glowing menacingly as he stared down at me.  
Unconsciously I lowered my head, and this made him perk up a bit, "Have you come for a challenge? Or are you submitting to me after all these years, Apollious?" he seethed, tail swinging back and forth slowly.  
I raised my head, feeling my entire body tremble, and gazed directly at him, "I have come for neither, Bane. I came to inform you of...a turn of events...that has me greatly worried."  
Bane huffed, "I am not concerned with your troubles, my poor foolish brother...I have no interest for your concerns as Alpha...in case you have not noticed, I have removed myself from your presence deliberately.  
"If you wish to discuss matters involving the Kingdom, then perhaps first you give me control."  
"I have not come to discuss Kingdom matters, Bane...I have come to inform you of something that has taken place because of what we did..."  
The bewilderbeast raised his head and frills, eyes narrowing a bit, "Oh? What of it? You cannot take back having submitted sexually to me, dear Apollious, don't forget that. And your virginity cannot return to you either, nor your dignity."  
I felt my cold scales flush a bit, but I ignored it, "Bane. Bewilderbeasts have a cycle in which even males can be pregnant.  
"This is because females are so rare. Only certain aged bewilderbeasts can do it, anyway."  
Bane snorted, "So? What of it? Are you wondering about me impregnating you? Because if you are, I would rather bow low and kiss your pristine little white feet."  
I huffed a bit, "I don't think you grasp the point I am trying to make...nor the importance of the situation."  
"What do I care of it? You are talking as though a swarm of bees have flown into your head and are buzzing about your brain."  
"I am talking about my differences of the cycled bewilderbeasts."  
That got his attention. "What are you saying, Apollious?"  
I sighed heavily, "I am one of those specific bewilderbeasts...and that when we mated, it was my cycle."  
Bane's eyes widened and his claws flexed, as though he were finally trying to grasp the situation.  
"The truth is, Brother..."  
I turned a bit and raised my wings, allowing him full view of my abdomen.

"I am carrying your child."


End file.
